


no hickeys, please

by noraphi



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Drabble, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, changki, jealousy era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noraphi/pseuds/noraphi
Summary: Changkyun is clingy but Kihyun knows how to handle his boys.





	no hickeys, please

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing my very first fanfiction a few days ago. The plot is Kiho based and a perfect fit for those two but as soon as I introduced Changkyun to the story I was suffering from second lead syndrome. So I wrote this little drabble (mostly on my break at work) just to get it out of my system...  
> For the record, it didn't work. I'm still all over Changki T_T

It's late in the evening when the boys finally return to the dorms from the latest jealousy promotions. Everyone goes to their rooms to change into sweatpants and wash off the make-up. Just Kihyun stays behind going directly into the kitchen, taking a look into the fridge and pulling out some pots.

Changkyun is the first to return from the rooms. “Hyung, don't you wanna get changed?”

“The bathrooms are occupied anyway. I thought I could cook dinner in the meantime.”

Changkyun just hums in response while watching the older's slim figure moving smoothly through the kitchen. The younger moves closer until he can touch Kihyun's hips, slowly intervening his fingers with a belt loop and pulling the older even closer.  
“You know, everytime you're wearing these blue jeans it drives me mad,” Changkyun whispers into his ear.

Kihyun can't help but smirk. “I know.”

The younger groans “You’re such a tease,” and places soft kisses on Kihyun's neck.

“Stop it,” he chuckles and tries to shove Changkyun away with his hips while searching for a spoon in the drawer. “I had a hard time covering all the hickeys from last time. I don't need another lecture from Hongsik hyung”

Changkyun presses himself even tighter to the older. “But I need you, hyung.” 

Kihyun turns around to face the Maknae while leaning against the kitchen counter.  
“So just be more careful?” There's a daring sparkle in his eyes.

“Got it”, the younger whispers and presses his lips gently onto his lover's. 

Kihyun can't help but soften into the light kiss surrendering himself to the youngers embrace and holding onto his shoulders. When he opens his mouth slightly to extend the invitation, Changkyun moans from pleasure, burying his hands in the foxy hair.

“OH MY GOD!” Changkyun and Kihyun jump up from the sudden noise. “Someone please scratch my eyes out!” Minhyuk screeches from the door. “Can’t you stop doing this in the common rooms? I’m traumatized!”

Kihyun pushes some distance between Changkyun and him, laughing at Minhyuk’s comment. “Relax, we’re not doing anything. Kyunah, bring me the lettuce from the fridge.”

“But hyuuuung,” whines the younger, unwilling to let go. 

Kihyun slides his arms around Changkyuns neck, whispering in his ear “If you behave now, baby, I’ll treat you really well after dinner.”

The change in Changkyuns body tension is immediate, not opposing when Kihyun leaves the embrace and turns around to manage the pots on the stove, while the Maknae makes his way to the fridge, looking for the lettuce.

Minhyuk makes puking sounds from the other end of the room.

“Minhyukah!! Stop acting like a middle schooler and start setting the table!” Kihyun scolds his friend.

“Yes, sir!” Minhyuk replies, instantly scooting to the cupboard.

Kihyun smirks.


End file.
